1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medication administration devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a catheter, or other object for insertion into the body of a patient, containing a perforated self-closing membrane barrier for preventing the escape of blood following object insertion, and to a catheter insertion apparatus having a catheter insertion needle which retracts into a needle containment housing.
The catheter includes a catheter tube having a catheter tube forward end and a catheter tube rearward end and an annular catheter mounting structure at the catheter tube rearward end including a catheter sleeve fitted over and fastened to the catheter tube rearward end and a catheter mounting hub containing the resilient membrane barrier extending across the hub interior with a self-closing membrane opening for passing a catheter insertion needle so that, as the needle is rearwardly withdrawn from the catheter following catheter insertion into a patient vein, the membrane opening resiliently closes as the needle exits and thereby prevents patient blood from flowing rearwardly out of the catheter, protecting medical personnel from contact with the patient blood. The membrane opening preferably is a pie-shaped cut including three cuts intersecting at a common central point in the membrane barrier, producing six radial cut segments extending at least part way toward the membrane perimeter. Although three intersecting cuts are preferred specifically, the preferred range is one to four intersecting cuts, while larger numbers of cuts are contemplated but are less preferred.
The catheter insertion apparatus includes a catheter insertion needle having a needle rearward end and a sharp needle forward end for removably fitting forwardly through the catheter so that the needle forward end protrudes forwardly of the catheter tube forward end for insertion of the needle forward end and catheter tube forward end into a vein of a patient. The apparatus further includes a needle containment housing for safely containing the needle after it is used, a needle containment housing, an annular catheter engaging structure formed on the needle containment housing for releasibly engaging the catheter mounting structure, a needle cocking structure, and a needle retraction assembly for retracting the needle into the housing following catheter insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been intravenous catheters for inserting into a patient vein and connecting to an intravenous line extending to a solution bag, and catheter insertion needles for fitting through the catheter so that the sharp forward end of the insertion needle protrudes from the catheter tube forward end to pierce the outer skin and vein of a patient and to guide the catheter tube forward end into the vein. A problem with these prior catheters has been that blood frequently spouts from the catheter as soon as the insertion needle is removed, exposing medical personnel to the many dangers of contaminated blood such as HIV. In addition the used insertion needle itself is contaminated with patient blood and presents a risk of infection through an accidental skin prick.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus including an intravenous catheter having a membrane barrier which automatically blocks the escape of blood from the catheter following catheter insertion and needle removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus in which the membrane barrier is formed of resilient material and is held in place between ends of two annular structures; in which the membrane has an opening including one or more cuts or slits for passing a catheter into the vein of a patient, and alternatively for passing a needle to withdraw blood from a patient vein, and for use in Central Venus Catheters procedures, which closes after removal of the needle from the membrane opening to preclude any blood flow through the membrane, and which has the ability to open and close in this way repeatedly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus in which, when attaching an IV set, the cut or cuts in the membrane barrier open and thus permit the solution flow into a vein of a patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus which withdraws the catheter insertion needle from the catheter and into a housing to safely contain the insertion needle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus which prevents needle reuse.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a bloodless catheter and needle shielding catheter insertion apparatus which is easy to use and economical to manufacture.